


Just Dance

by Sallux



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallux/pseuds/Sallux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble inspired by Gary Go's version of Just Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

I looked around trying to find my phone. Why am I here again? I can’t remember as I empty my sixth glass.  I giggle as all the people blur by, their twisting bodies mesmerizing me onto the dance floor. I close my eyes as a song I know starts to play. The song that reminds me of HIM. I can’t see straight anymore as I twirl and spin trying to get the thought of that guy out of my head. I’m drunk enough to forget the name of this place but I can still remember every little detail about our time together. I danced from person to person trying to forget. His icy blue eyes intense with thought. The smell of chocolate that followed him everywhere. I danced faster as the music sped up a random person danced against me swaying along. I leaned back into them hoping that the dance would wipe away the memories… The painful thoughts.

************************************

“Stop fucking griping at me. I had work, I can’t let that stupid albino beat me all the time.” he yelled glaring at me.

“Oh well excuse me for thinking that you could spend some time with your girlfriend on the one day I ever fucking ask you too.” I yelled right back curling my hands into fists. The asshole had the audacity to yell at me when he blew off our anniversary. 

“What makes today any different it’s just a fucking Wednesday.” he growled out getting angrier. With that one statement all the anger just went out of me. I grabbed the hook of the cross he’d given me and took it off.

    "I’m sorry for yelling. This isn’t working I can’t do it anymore.” I handed him the cross and walked away not waiting for a response.

************************************

My dizziness redoubled and I stumbled away from the crowd. Until someone pulled me back onto the dance floor. The spinning and flashing lights confused me fogging my mind even more. A glimpse of blonde here. A whiff of chocolate. A streak of leather across the room. My mind playing tricks I told myself spinning faster to stop thinking. Dancing more to shake the ache in my chest. But the more I danced the less it helped. I closed my eyes spinning one last time when someone grabbed me turning me to face them. I gasped opening my eyes as the smell of chocolate surrounded me. “Mello.” I said in a hushed whisper. “I’m sorry.” He whispered back as he leaned down and kissed me.


End file.
